Benny's Wedding Date
by inosine
Summary: When Benny finds out his evil ex-girlfriend has gotten an invite to his cousin's wedding he desperately wants a date, a real date, to rub in her face. Ethan agrees not only to accompany Benny as his date but as a girl. Little did the boys expect, Benny and Veronica have an undeniable chemistry. This will make slow dancing all the more awkward...
1. They hatch a plan

"I'm fucked," Benny announces storming into Ethan's dorm room and flopping onto the bed in one blur of motion. He has his messenger bag, but Ethan doubts he intends to do homework.

Like most students on this floor, Ethan keeps his door open to invite socialization. The easy acquaintanceship of dorm life was easily in Ethan's top ten amazing things about college. Even at ten at night there was a pleasant rumble of conversation drifting through the hall.

Ethan looks up from his notebook, where he had been trying to work through a difficult problem. It's Tuesday. He actually does need to finish this problem set tonight. But he's been stuck on this particular problem for twenty minutes and Benny is melodramatically lamenting how his life is over.

"Okay I'll bite. What happened?" Ethan sets his pencil down, swiveling his chair around.

Benny runs his fingers through his hair, gripping it in a mock-yanking gesture, "Elise got an invite to Mary's wedding." Mary was Benny's oldest cousin on his mother's side. The wedding was local so Ethan had agreed to be Benny's plus one—as his best friend found himself between girlfriends. And, hey, it was free food.

"Your evil ex-girlfriend Elise?" Ethan asks honestly shocked. He thought Elise hadn't met Benny's family.

"Yeah," Benny whined. "And Grandma maintains her iron-resolve about me going!" Grandma Weir did encourage Benny to stay involved with his mother's family, perhaps as a way of remembering her.

"Wow that sucks," Ethan tries to muster up all of his sympathy.

In reality, Elise was blatantly manipulative and demanding from the get-go. And despite knowing that, Benny had pursued her like a dog because she was hot. When Benny finally realized Elise was too much for him to handle, he dumped her. This was an unforgivable offense that Benny was currently paying for.

Benny pulls out his cell, apparently composing a text, "Let's see what pretty lady will pretend to be my girlfriend for an evening."

"Benny, you cannot do that." Ethan imagines at least a hundred way that would go wrong. "You can't let Elise win like this. Just go with me, like we originally planned, and we'll ignore her. Problem solved."

"Yeah," Benny falls backwards onto the bed, his whole body completely giving in to gravity. "And she'll make all these mean comments about how I couldn't get a date. That I'm a hopeless loser. That I'll never do better than her."

Ethan grimaces. That was worse than what he had personally heard Elise say. "You know none of that is true. Ignoring her is still the smartest move, and you know I'm right."

"I dun wanna take the high road," Benny complains. "I want to show up with a hot girlfriend and rub it in her face. Who do you think I'd have a better chance with: Jenny or Monica?" He's messing with his phone again—likely to send off previously composed text.

"Ugh," Ethan rubs his face. He can't see Benny's expression when he's lying on his back like this, but Ethan would bet he has that stupid blank stare he uses to mask his stubborn determination. If he can't talk Benny out of this, he has to help him, "Neither."

"What come on. They're great." Benny argues.

"Well for one, Elise met Jenny and Monica. It'll be harder to convince her you're dating either of them," Ethan explains.

Benny sits up for his counter-argument, his hands gesturing in emphasis, "That doesn't mean anything. Lots of couples start out as friends."

"Maybe. But Jenny is way too nice. She couldn't lie to save her life. _And_," Ethan holds up a hand to ward off Benny's protest. "And even if she could, she'd be quiet, polite, and well-behaved. The girl you take has to be able to hold her own against Elise."

"Yeah that makes sense," Benny agrees morosely. He softly tosses his phone onto the bed next to him. "What's wrong with Monica?"

"Monica is super sweet but also super flirty." Ethan points out, "Like she flirts without realizing that she's doing it. You don't want to look like you're competing for her time. Your 'girlfriend' has to be really into you. You know, prove Elise wrong." Ethan is half thinking out loud, his eyes drift to the dark window behind Benny.

"Great that should be easy," Benny says sarcastically. "I don't suppose you have an idea of who I could ask."

Someone Elise hasn't met, but who knew Benny well enough to comfortable with him physically. Someone who wouldn't be cowed by Elise's aggressive barbs, and wasn't afraid to be a little slutty while still being totally focused on Benny.

Ethan's eyes focus onto Benny again, "Uh... there is someone actually." He scrunches up his face in dread, "but I'm not sure she'd be willing?"

"Who? Tell me!" Benny prods. You would think his life depended on this.

Ethan briskly rubs his palms over his thighs, working himself up to what he's about to do. Getting up, Ethan closes his door before sitting next to Benny on the bed. Benny's curious green eyes are following him, waiting for Ethan to reveal his intent.

This was so much more embarrassing than any previous physical contact he'd had with Benny. He'd even sat in Benny's lap at a party once because there weren't enough chairs!

He shakes the nervous energy out of his hands before scooting up against Benny's side. Benny allows the contact without any real reaction. Ethan smiles as girlily as he can manage, rounding his shoulders and folding his hands in his lap. He tries a giggle. Benny's eyes narrow in confusion.

Clutching Benny's arm and leaning into him, Ethan strains his voice higher to say, "I think Veronica could pull it off."

Benny jumps violently off the bed, suddenly uncomfortable with the contact, causing Ethan to lurch nearly off the bed.

"Or not," Ethan stiffly relocates to his computer chair. Very intentionally not looking at Benny, Ethan retrieves his pencil and straightens out his homework. That was mortifying.

Ethan can hear Benny's feet shuffling behind him. Finally Benny breaks the silence, "Would you really do that for me?" Perhaps he realizes how few options he has.

"Not if you freak out like that!" Ethan responds defensively.

"How far would you be willing to take it." Benny asks, his voice thick with insidious purpose.

Ethan turns his chair back around slowly, his expression incredulous, "I don't know. I was thinking like hanging on your arm, maybe _maybe_ sitting in your lap. What are _you_ thinking?" Ethan's face feels hot; he hates how easily he blushes.

Benny laughs, "Not like that. Like this." He turns his grimoire towards Ethan so he can read the page. Ethan doesn't remember Benny having his grimoire before—that's magic for you.

Ethan looks down at the page and frowns, "Remember when you said 'hey I'm going to translate all these spells?' And I was like 'Yeah that's a great idea. I won't bother learning latin then.'"

"Oh right," Benny turns the book back around. "This spell would let me turn you into a girl for the day." Benny smiles hopefully.

Ethan's knee-jerk reaction is 'no you aren't taking my manhood away from me,' but honestly Benny getting caught with a guy in a wig would be the ultimate disaster scenario. "No, yeah. That's a smart idea," Ethan agrees, still feeling uneasy.

Benny starts texting again.

"Who are you texting now? I said I'll do it!" Ethan exclaims.

"I'm texting _both_ Jenny _and_ Monica because you're gonna need help looking pretty," Benny smirks, briefly glancing up from his phone.

"Hey!" Ethan protests. He was kind of pretty.


	2. Benny dot dot dot

**So I forgot to add an A/N last time with my update schedule, but I'm planning to update this story once weekly for a total of 4-5 chapters. Next update scheduled for 1/16. Rating will go up, but not this chapter. Thanks for all the support! Keep it coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>TiredOfBeingNice: Yes he is (in for the time of his life)!<strong>

**Unikitty101: Those are good questions. I've personally thought a lot about the differences between being male vs female in a physical sense. I don't really go into too much detail in this chapter; although I do address your bathroom issue (hopefully it's not gross)**

**MBAV fan66: Quite frankly this is fan fic. You're very welcome to reuse my exact prompt or even story elements/ideas I write. (And personally I would love to see more gender swap stories!). Buckle your seatbelt because you are indeed going to see how this goes!**

**TheQuietSongbird: Haha, your excitement is infectious.**

**Century'sRain: I was hoping you'd comment! You're this elusive mysterious reader that I've been lucky enough to have review all my stories. I know there wasn't a lot to comment on last chapter (being setup and all), but I'm pleased you liked it :-D**

**Bethan Forever: Oops, I edited out a line saying how Elise got an invite to the wedding and forgot to put that info back. And it'll be like another two chapters before I'll have the opportunity to add it (ok so basically she convinced one of Benny's cousins to take her). Ethan and Benny might have a little tension ;-) but in this AU they always attributed it to just being comfortable with each other. Always good to hear from you!**

* * *

><p>The girls had insisted that they needed all day to get Ethan ready. As such Benny had agreed to wake up early to cast the spell (and then immediately go back to sleep); however waking him up required three solid minutes of pounding on the door, and calling his cell, before Benny opened the door eyes half closed, in pj pants, and pulling a shirt on.<p>

Ethan and the girls file in. Jenny, Monica, and Sarah (apparently Jenny told Sarah) are doing that girl thing were it seems like everyone talks at once, and yet they still understand each other. Periodically giggles spread among them like a virus. Most women Ethan knew had a morbid desire to feminize guys.

Tobias groans a complaint about the noise from the top bunk. Luckily for today's escapades, Tobias was a selkie, and as such well aware of magic.

"_Tolle hunc, et faciam eum in mulieribus. Ante dies revertens habet ad corpus,_" Benny recites arhythmically, shooting a stream of pink sparks at Ethan.

The small crowd cheers as Ethan shrinks. Immediately Ethan realizes how poorly he thought this through. His jeans begin slipping down his now narrower waist, threatening to take his boxers with them. Ethan grabs his pants, his heartbeat speeding up with embarrassment. He wasn't even wearing a belt today.

"Oh my god, you're hair is long!" Jenny squeals. In loud delighted whispers to Monica, she adds, "I can cut it. Maybe with layers to emphasize her curls." Monica agrees.

Benny clears his throat awkwardly, his eyes on the floor. Looking over to see what Benny was trying to communicate, Ethan's breath catches seeing Benny through girl eyes. Fuck. Benny is... attractive.

Benny has to repeat himself before Ethan hears it, "On the chair behind you, take my sweatshirt."

Ethan twists his torso around, his feet inhibited by long pant legs. Benny's black and teal striped hoody is hanging half off his desk chair. Ethan isn't cold. "Uh thanks, but I don't think I need it," Ethan responds diplomatically.

"Honey you've got breasts now," Monica speaks up, "and they are quite perky. Wear the hoodie." Sarah is covering her mouth, but her caramel eyes are crinkled with stifled laughter. Why did the girls think his misery was so funny?

Ethan looks down at his chest and realizes that his t-shirt doesn't disguise the shape of his new breasts. He feels strangely exposed. Ethan quickly pulls Benny's hoodie on. Dear god it smells good. That means... Benny smells good. Warm and musky like honey and wood chips.

"Okay I'm decent. Decenter." Ethan announces. Trying to act natural (whatever that means when you're suddenly a girl), he surreptitiously checks Benny out. Some part of his male brain had realized that Benny had attractive features, but he had never cared. And frankly Benny's face was too malleable, becoming either overly expressive or completely slack. He had thought his best friend was kinda goofy looking, like genetics had predestined him to be a massive dork.

Girl Ethan was noticing very different things. Like how tall he is, which seemed even more impressive now that Ethan had lost nearly five inches of height. And his shoulders are broad and strong. Benny's t-shirt hangs shapelessly on his frame, but Ethan knows that his torso slims down to his hipbones. Benny is by no means built, but there is only a small layer of softness over his functional muscles. Even his wide mouth struck girl Ethan as soft and kissable. Cute _and_ goofy.

"Damn," Benny laments. "He looks the same. I mean boobs obviously and shorter, but his face is the same." Benny directs this at Sarah. "And hair," Benny adds as Sarah crowds Ethan's space to inspect him. Her critical scanning stare is unnerving.

"No his face is softer. Especially his jawline. Her jawline. Your jawline." Sarah finally meets Ethan's eyes, smiling sympathetically.

"And with makeup, she'll look way different," Jenny promises with a toss of her auburn hair. "Don't worry Benny, Veronica is in good hands."

"Alright well, that's it for me." Benny climbs back into bed, still fully clothed. He'll probably strip to his boxers when they leave. One of his previous girlfriends had convinced him to switch from nerdy patterned boxers to soft form-fitting boxer-briefs. At the time Ethan had rolled his eyes, but now... Ethan shakes the image from his head.

"Wha!" Ethan startles as Sarah is suddenly threading a belt through his pants, but let's her once he realizes what she's doing. There's a chance it's Tobias's belt—it's too messy in here to be sure. Sarah fastens the belt. Thus begins Ethan's day as an oversized doll.

"Monica, I think Eth-Veronica will fit into your clothes?" Sarah poses it as a question.

"Yup, miss perky here can borrow a bra too. I have some saucy ones." Monica winks at Ethan. Ethan is sure his smile conveys the appropriate amount of horror.

* * *

><p>"Does this store have a bathroom? I really need to pee." Ethan asks looking around. Due to his shoestring college budget, they were dress shopping at thrift stores. This was the third one. As far as Ethan was concerned, the first dress at the first store would've sufficed.<p>

"Yeah over there," Monica waves vaguely towards the back left of the store. Her attention is focused on the dress rack.

"I'll go with you," Sarah says a little too purposefully.

"I've never understood that," Ethan says, walking next to Sarah. "Why girls go to the bathroom together?"

Sarah laughs, "There's not any big secret to it. Like maybe someone else going to the bathroom makes you realize you need to. Or like you feel like you want to check your makeup anyways, so you go too." Sarah shrugs. Even being a girl there were things Ethan would never understand about them.

Ethan feels slightly weird walking into the girls bathroom, but is relieved to discover it's just a normal bathroom minus urinals. Sarah grabs his arm, stopping him from picking a stall.

"What?" Ethan asks thrown off guard.

"Okay this is embarrassing, but there is some female bathroom hygiene stuff you should be aware of." Sarah looks sheepish saying the words.

"Okay. What?" Ethan gulps.

Sarah releases her hold and tucks her hands into her pockets, "Okay well you're only a girl for one day, so this might not matter at all, but you have to always wipe front to back. That's it," Sarah rushes off.

"Will something bad happen if I don't?" Ethan asks tentatively, slightly horrified at his own body.

Yesterday he thought having boobs would be sexy-awesome. Instead the boobs were mostly just there. The myriad of other changes were unsettling: being shorter and curvier. Every time his hair fell into his eyes or he failed to pick up something heavy, he felt wrong.

After successfully emptying his bladder, Ethan waits at the sink washing his hands slowly. He's waiting for Sarah to come out of the stall.

"Sarah, can I ask you something? About being a girl?" He asks uncertainly.

"Of course," Sarah smiles encouragingly. After Benny, Sarah was probably the person he trusted the most.

"I think that, um... I'm straight," Ethan chokes out. It's more a confession than a question.

"Yeah I kinda got that," Sarah says, "Like when we dated. Or last week."

Ethan smiles. Who knows why they didn't work as a couple, but they were great friends and occasionally (like last week) they still had great sex. But, a sideways glance at Sarah confirmed that he really had no attraction to her right now.

"No, like I'm still straight," Ethan hopes that's clear enough. "As a girl." He shuts the water off, shaking water droplets off his hands into the sink.

"Oh. That has to be weird for you," Sarah says neutrally.

Ethan dries his hands slowly, he wants to say more but he doesn't want to actually say it. Thankfully Sarah picks up on his hesitation, "Okay there's more, spill."

"Benny..." Ethan can't get the whole sentence out. Hearing himself just say his best friend's name in this context, in his softer girl voice, is bizarro world.

"Oh? OH!" Sarah's eyes bug out. "Well I hate to be callous, but if you're supposed to be flirting with Benny this will make it easier, right?"

"I guess." Ethan throws the paper towel away. "I don't _want_ to be attracted to Benny. And I don't want him to know. Tomorrow I'll be me again, and what if this ruins our friendship. You should have seen him freak out when I suggested faking flirting with him." Ethan is getting more worked up the longer he talks about it.

"Nothing," Sarah says emphatically, "_nothing_ will ever make you and Benny stop being friends."

Ethan nods. She's right. Benny would forgive him anything eventually. Irregardless, Ethan would have to live through it all first.

"Oh come on," Sarah shoves his shoulder, slamming him into the wall. "Sorry, you're smaller. I have to recalibrate the force I use."

"No problem," Ethan grunts picking himself up from the floor.

"I just wanted to say," Sarah says, offering him a hand, "Maybe you're over thinking this. I mean, would it be too out there to suggest, just enjoying it? I mean this is happening no matter what. It could be fun."

"Fun?" Ethan intones. "I can have fun."

Their phones vibrate with a group text, reading, "Where are you guys. Found a super cute dress in just Veronica's color!"

"We should head back. Are you going to be okay?" Sarah asks, placing a hand gently on Ethan's shoulder.

"Ask me tomorrow," Ethan answers non-committedly.


	3. Teal Lace

**So I finished my chapter early; and was too excited to wait to publish it. Next update is 1/22. We're still at T Rating. Sorry, drawing out the tension is kinda my trademark. As always it's really great to hear what everyone thinks! Please read and review :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>TiredOfBeingNice:<strong> Thank you! So, it's canon that Ethan and Sarah _start_ dating. Here they continue dating long enough that they have sex. That he still sleeps with her is perhaps strange, but I wanted to establish the (temporary?) change in Ethan's sexuality on multiple fronts (losing his attraction to Sarah as well as becoming attracted to Benny).

**Century'sRain:** You're making me scream (silently) too! No hints on what happens when Ethan changes back, but I promise some good stuff while he's still Veronica!

**HoneyandPeanutbutterSammiches:** Thank you! This is random, but your username is delicious.

**MBAV fan66:** Yup that whole questioning sexuality thing is exactly what I'm going for. I couldn't decide on a way to slip in Jenny and Monica's connection to supernatural, but yeah they already knew about magic. Fuck buddies would be an accurate term :-p

**Dominus Trinus 13:** I literally tell people "I'm hilarious," because my humor doesn't always come across. But I try. Super glad you get it! This chapter might not have all the Benny feelings you'd want, but hang tight: they're coming!

**TheQuietSongbird:** That is an idea I have considered, but no hints on the ending.

**Bethan Forever:** Oh man you keep reading into everything I write (lol pun), bringing up points I hadn't considered. I love your reviews. I end up tweaking things based on what you say :-)

* * *

><p>Ker-Click. Ker-Click. Ker-Click. Ethan's kitten heels make the most satisfying noise as he walks down the laminate hallway tiles. Getting into it, Ethan swivels his hips a little with each step making the skirt of his dress swish around his legs.<p>

"Ooo-Oo girl look at you," Monica coos.

"Heh." Ethan immediately reverts to a more neutral gait.

"Oh, come on. Don't stop," Monica pleads. "You've got sexy hips!"

"Uh-huh," Ethan responds while knocking on Benny's door. He won't be doing that again.

"Come in," Benny calls from the other side of the door.

Jenny, Monica, and Sarah have been anticipating Benny's reaction all day. Sarah, especially, since she was in on Ethan's secret magic crush. When they walk in they find Benny sitting at his computer, his powder blue suit jacket on the back of his chair. He's already wearing the powder blue pants and ruffled white shirt with matching bow tie. It's the tuxedo he wore to every high school dance.

"That's what you're wearing?" Sarah asks as a greeting. She almost sounds offended. She might be, considering the effort they spent making Ethan look nice.

"Yeah. It's a good look for me," Benny reasons. "Where's E?" Benny says before registering Ethan's presence among the other girls. "Holy fuck E, you're gorgeous!"

"Yup," Ethan gives Benny a thumbs up. Jenny had very politely said Ethan was more of a handsome woman than conventionally pretty, but it was good enough for Benny. Actually Benny's open smile and amazed awe put some heat in Ethan's face. Dammit, please let Monica not notice.

"Okay, okay you have to twirl!" Jenny bounces a little with the words.

Ethan obliges. The committee had finally decided on a teal lace dress with, what the girls called, a scoop neckline and 3/4 length sleeves. The opaque under dress had a lower neckline, but still maintained Ethan's modesty—he really didn't want to show any cleavage. The full skirt flourishes gratifyingly.

Somewhat dumbstruck, Benny comments, "Wow... You know when Ethan wore the Veronica wig, he was the ugliest girl I've ever seen. What did you have to do to make him looks like this?" He ends the insult with a big teasing smile for Ethan. Fuck is he flirting? Does he know he's flirting? Does he know he looks like his mossy green eyes are promising kinky sinful things?

"You need to get in the habitat of calling _her_ Veronica," Sarah says. "But it really wasn't that hard. I mean compared to a normal girl. Well she is a normal girl today. Jenny cut her hair and then we put it in curlers. I think it turned out really nice." Sarah messes with a couple strands of Ethan's hair.

"They put a lot of makeup on my face," Ethan adds. The girls had insisted it was a regular amount, but it left Ethan feeling paranoid about touching his face.

"Alright well we should get this show on the road," Benny says, looking at the time on his cellphone.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about before we leave," Ethan glances over his shoulder at the girls. Monica and Jenny are on their way out, but Sarah is watching him—Ethan can't whisper quiet enough to not be heard by the vampire. "Alone."

Sarah mouths, "Oh," gives him a thumbs up before closing the door on her way out. It's not what she thinks.

"Yeah sure, um, Veronica. What's up?" Benny asks accommodatingly.

"Benny, it's just..." Oh god is he actually going to say this. It will make things so much less awkward later on, but right now... "What kind of underwear are you wearing?"

"Uh..." Benny looks down at his body—not that he can see his underwear. "normal ones?"

Ethan is going to have to spell this out, "You know that thing where you do a lot of physical activity, like dancing, and then you stop, like maybe a slow song comes on. And your blood is still pumping fast and it has to go somewhere?" Standing next to Benny was really making him feel unpleasantly small.

"Oh and you get a boner. Yeah? Why?" Benny asks unphased.

"I'm going to be dancing with you... So you should change to tightie-whities." Ethan half-smiles nervously.

Benny laughs, "Right, good plan. I'll do that." His hands are already undoing his belt. Changing in front of each other had never seemed like such a big deal before; although Benny had never striped bare in front of Ethan before.

"Good, thanks..." Ethan points his intention to leave as he turns around and exits, almost tripping.

After a couple of minutes, Benny comes out into the hallway, "Well princess, shall we?" Benny holds his hand palm up for Ethan to take. He responds to Ethan's sour look with a contradictory reminder, "Dude, you look like a girl, but you have to act like one too. Girls like being called princess."

Ethan groans, "It was so much easier to act girly when I was still a guy." Ethan's ego was fighting to maintain his masculinity; honestly he can tell being ladylike _would_ be easier, now that he has the right equipment, if he could just let himself.

"Suck it up, princess. You'll get your dangly bits back tonight," Benny responds dryly.

"Alright, I can do this." Ethan brushes out his skirt and walks past Benny's outstretched hand, leading the way to the parking lot.

"Dude, harsh," Benny says dejected.

Throwing Benny a bone, Ethan decides that maybe he can swish his hips a little bit. Looking over his shoulder, he catches Benny's eyes on his ass.

"Sorry," Benny coughs and rushes to catch up.

Ethan feels his lips curl against his will, "Whatever, Benny."

* * *

><p>Sitting the car at the parking lot of the wedding venue, both boys take a moment to mentally prepare.<p>

"Okay let's go over the Elise Game Plan. Phase one," Ethan prompts.

"Don't seek Elise out. Just have a good time," Benny answers, still holding the steering wheel. Despite Benny's desire to destroy Elise, Ethan had gotten him to agree that it would be best if they could avoid her all together.

"Phase two?" Ethan continues, pulling his skirt down to cover his knees. As swooshy as skirts are, they weren't fun to sit in.

"Don't Engage Elise. If engaged, use minimal conversation and exit ASAP," Benny says. "Phase three, make the bitch jealous!" he snarls. Yeah, Benny wasn't bitter at all.

"And as a last resort we can leave right after the ceremony," Ethan concludes, pulling his car door open.

"No wait!" Benny rushes out of his own seat and runs around to Ethan's side of the car. Ethan already has his door open, but Benny is in time to offer his hand.

"Really?" Ethan asks.

"Yes! You're my girlfriend,remember. Let me treat you like it." Benny emphatically shoves his hand out further.

Ethan allows Benny to help him out of the car, trying not to focus on the soft strength of Benny's fingers curled around his own.

"Ve, one last thing?" Benny asks after pressing the button to lock the car.

"Yeah?" Ethan asks. Grandma Weir sent a wedding present with them and it's still locked in the trunk. The thought sits at the side of his mind, waiting for a moment he can voice it.

"I noticed that you've been kinda skittish since you... put on this dress." That's Benny code for 'turned into a girl.' They agreed they wouldn't risk saying anything they wouldn't want overheard. "But I have an idea that will help with that." He's grinning nervously, waiting for Ethan's consent.

"Okay," Ethan says shrugging.

Benny wraps his arms around Ethan, pulling him into a hug. Ethan isn't sure what to do with himself and lets his arms hang stiffly at his sides. Ethan likely resembles a bag of sticks. But Benny doesn't let go. Ethan can feel his best friend's chest inflate and slowly deflate.

"Relax Ve," Benny says softly, one of his hands gliding down to the small of Ethan's back, which fits their bodies together more snugly. "Get used to being close to me."

And they were close. Ethan breaths Benny's scent in deeply, willing himself to sink into his 'boyfriend.' His arms wrap around Benny's torso, ending up beneath the powder blue jacket that Sarah hated. With the warmth and intimacy of the embrace, any tenseness in Ethan's body drifts away. God dammit, he has no hope of resisting Benny's charms.

Benny tightens the hug slightly before letting go. Ethan stumbles and steadies himself with a hand on the car behind him. Before he's fully regained his equilibrium, Benny kisses his forehead gently.

Benny has a huge dopey smile on his face, but when he sees Ethan's dumbstruck expression, the smile falters. "Fuck, too much?" he asks worried.

"No I think that's, um... convincing." Ethan says, feeling very convinced.


	4. Water?

**Time for some plot! I know many of you were looking forward to Ethan going up against mega-bitch Elise, so hopefully this delivers. Next update: 1/27. Also rating will go up next time! Also also check out my profile to see the inspiration for Ethan's dress. Once again thank you for reading, and a special thank you to my reviewers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Century'sRain:<strong> You always give such high praise :") Thank you! I hope you recover soon, you know from the dying thing :-p

**MBAV fan66:** I rewatched the episode and technically he rented the tux and it didn't fit him, but I thought it was too funny not to use the blue tux. I did not think about the fact they'd match (but that's cute, right?). He has a full skirt, it would've covered a boner ;-)

**HoneyandPeanutbutterSammiches:** I was trying to emphasize the idea that his face is basically the same, so Ethan with a wig and some girl curves is a good enough visual.

**Dominus Trinus 13:** haha, well you can odd. We're all a little odd here. Get ready for some cattiness. I had fun writing Elise mean. Yeah, I think that's why I fell in love with the Bethan ship in the first place: they're so easy and open with each other as friends.

**TiredOfBeingNice:** Too excited? I think not. Well she might not be evil _enough,_ but when has Benny ever been timid to use magic for dumb reasons? I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

**Bethan Forever:** OFC they'll run into Elise :-p Things will never just go smoothly for them! I really like the idea of 30 year old Benny pulling out a ratty blue tuxedo, lolz. Do you think Ethan might lose Benny's interest to Elise?

**TheQuietSongbird:** Thanks! That's not really the direction I'm going with this story. Although the spell altered Ethan's sexual orientation, his gender identity and mind are unaffected. And imho hormones don't account for much of a person's personality. However, you're welcome to write an alternate ending to my story.

* * *

><p>Ethan takes a sip of the sparkling cider; apparently they carded at weddings. His other hand is secured in the crook of Benny's arm as they meander through the reception area looking for their assigned seats. Most guests were mingling near the refreshments waiting for the ceremony to start, but the boys wanted to avoid 'pleasant' small talk.<p>

"Here we are," Benny says finally.

The place settings are lavish. The plates are overly large and completely gold. Even the silverware is gold. Ethan picks up the name card on his plate to show to Benny. The ornate script reads, "Ethan Morgan."

"Oh yeah," Benny remarks laughing, "I put yo-Ethan down as my plus one when I RSVP'd. I don't _think_ they'll mind I brought you instead," Benny explains, pulling Ethan's rose-bedecked chair out.

As Ethan was discovering, Benny excelled at these cliched romantic gestures. A small internal voice grumbles at the treatment, but Ethan gives in. Really he's caving into the encouraging smile that Benny gives him when he hesitates. Benny has never affected him this way before.

Ethan tucks his skirt under himself as he sits down. Ethan hadn't thought about it before, but it would be cumbersome to deal with his dress while scooting into the table. Huh, so in this case chivalry was practical.

Benny squeezes Ethan's shoulder, sending warm tingles down his spine, before sitting down in the adjacent seat. Both boys fish out their cellphones to entertain themselves. Weddings are purportedly the most romantic event in a person's life, but left with only idle conversation and cellphone games it feels more like being stuck in a bus terminal.

"I have an idea," Benny says.

"Hmm?" Ethan hums, tilting with his phone as his racecar turns a corner.

Benny drags Ethan's chair over until they line up like a bench. Ethan let's himself be moved with an amused grin. "See," Benny says, "now we can save battery power if you watch me play Plague Inc."

"Good idea," Ethan agrees, shutting his phone off. He leans against Benny's arm, knowing he can get away with it. Wordlessly Benny drapes his arm around Ethan's shoulders. Ethan feels like an idiot for being thrilled with the affection.

Benny misses popping three bubbles in a row. "Are you even paying attention?" Ethan asks looking up to find Benny's eyes on his chest.

"Ahahaa," Ethan scoots his chair away covering himself with his arms. To avoid drawing attention he keeps his voice at a harsh whisper, "Were you trying to look down my dress?! Could you even see anything?"

"Sorry," Benny smiles sheepishly. "You're just really hot... in that dress."

Ethan furrows his brow at Benny. He's not getting away with it that easily.

"I promise I won't do it again, _girlfriend_. Remember the being my girlfriend thing?" Benny says pleadingly. "Besides, you didn't seem bothered when I was checking out your ass," he adds.

Ethan let's his forehead fall on the table in front of him. That was true. Why was that true? "Uh... I don't know, it just feels different. I mean, I let you check out my butt."

"You did?" Benny asks. "What else would you let me check out?" He seems far too pleased to be honestly contrite.

"Okay new topic," Ethan says sitting up. "Which one is... she?" Ethan asks gesturing discretely to an older woman who's having trouble standing straight.

"Uh.. Aunt Maggie." Benny says glancing up.

"Aunt Maggie is super drunk." Ethan says quietly to avoid being overheard.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's an alcoholic, but no one talks about it," Benny replies.

"Oh shit, I made eye contact. She's coming over this way." Ethan says steeling himself for the encounter. Benny wraps his arm around Ethan again, as if he could shield him.

"Aren't you two lovebirds just the cutest thing I've seen all day." Aunt Maggie manages all the words, but the way she leans until she falls into a chair leaves no doubt that was probably drinking before she arrived here. Her martini doesn't lose a drop, though. "How do you," Aunt Maggie covers her mouth for a moment, her eyes unfocusing and refocusing, "how do you know the bride and groom?" Ethan hopes someone else drove her here.

"I'm Mary's cousin, Aunt Maggie, remember? Charlotte's son." Benny patiently explains. Benny had told Ethan a little bit about his mother's family. Mostly just that it was always awkward.

"Oooh," Aunt Maggie draws the syllable out making it sound scandalous. "You're Charlotte's boy. Shame about your father." Aunt Maggie tuts and saunters off. Ironically, she's judging Benny's father for losing himself in alcohol after Benny's mother's death. By now he had to be at least five years sober though.

"Is your whole family like this?" Ethan asks slightly appalled.

"What do you mean?" Benny asks thumbing his phone back on.

"So... dismissive. She might be drunk but she didn't recognize you, and then she had all this disdain." Ethan was feeling more appreciate for petty squabbles that ended with the _'you're siblings, so you have to get along'_ talk.

"Yeah... Grandma says my mom's family never liked my dad." Benny shrugs. His thumb on Ethan's shoulder is rubbing circles. Ethan wonders if it's a tell of Benny's nerves.

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't like _you_!" Ethan exclaims indignantly.

Benny smiles flirtatiously, "Veronica, are you getting defensive on my behalf?"

"Maybe..." Ethan says getting flustered. It's not like he wouldn't say that as a guy.

"It doesn't matter what my family thinks. You like me." Benny says. He sounds sincere.

The moment is broken by Elise suddenly joining their table. She does look stunning. Her platinum blond hair accented by a pink flower that matches her very snug cocktail dress. Benny's cousin Barry is in tow.

"Hi Benny," Barry greets them. "This is my date Elise."

"Barry, this is Veronica," Benny answers in kind.

"Benny," Elise chirps plastically, "How good to see you here! I know how hard family can be for you." Barry looks confused. Elise probably didn't tell him that she used to date Benny.

Ethan, personally, is floored by Elise's audacity. He now realizes that being quiet and polite is not nearly as much a handicap as being completely unable to think of clever underhanded jibes.

"Can you get us beer?" Ethan asks tilting his head vapidly. If he can't play her game, he was hoping to just derail her whole train of thought.

Benny, amazingly, brings the insult home, "Elise is our age, Baby. She can't get beer either." Benny tucks Ethan further into his side, smiling down at his date with clear amusement. His green eyes are sparkling.

Elise's cherry red smile falters momentarily before she continues, "Oh, I know I look older. I'm just really good at doing makeup and wanted to look more _sophisticated_ for the wedding. You know less party-girl," Elise waves her hand in Ethan's direction. Her nails are the same cherry red and threateningly long.

Ethan was sure he had been insulted but not sure how. His confused reaction suits the dumb persona he's using with Elise though. He spits out the first thing that comes to mind, "Uh.. how about your hair?"

He can feel Benny's chest shake as he desperately tries not to laugh out loud.

"Hmm-mm well, _baby,_ maybe I can do something about your hair." Elise reaches in front of Benny to untuck Ethan's hair from behind his ear. When her hand touches Ethan, it sends him into a vision.

_He sees a young Elise playing in the woods somewhere. Little Elise kneels down at the edge of a pond and drinks some of the water. A nymph emerges looking pissed. "For drinking my precious waters I lay this curse upon you: Everyone you care for will slowly grow to hate you." Elise ran away crying._

"Yeah everyone here is really boring," Ethan stammers, trying to think of a way to talk to Benny alone.

"Totally," Benny agrees, nodding.

Ethan continues, "Let's go find an empty room to make out in." He drags Benny off by his hand towards the hallway.

"Nice to see you Barry, later," Benny calls back to the table as his lanky form twists around, avoiding the chairs.

When they get out into the hallway. Ethan turns around to find Benny standing very right next to him. Benny rests his hands on Ethan's shoulders, bringing him in a little closer. His eyes darting between Ethan's eyes and lips, clearly lusty.

"Wait what?" Ethan takes a step back, hitting the wall. "Benny, we're not actually making out!" Ethan gasps in disbelief. He relegates Benny's apparent willingness to kiss to the back of his mind, for when he can safely obsess over it.

"Then why are we out here?" Benny asks. Relenting, he leans against the wall next to Ethan.

"Elise is cursed!" Ethan says getting his composure back. "I had a vision when she touched me. A nymph put a love curse on her. You have to figure out how to break it."

"What? Why me?" Benny asks. The curse had to be what was making Benny so uncharacteristically venomous towards Elise.

"You only hate her because of it. And you're probably the only person in her life who can help her," Ethan argues.

It only takes a moment for Benny to cave, his body slouching down against the wall, "Fine." Benny reaches his hand out, and his grimoire appears in it. "So what details do you have about the curse?"

"It was a water nymph that said everyone she cared for would grow to hate her." Ethan watches Benny flip through pages. There are some pictures in the book.

"Okay here it is. I have to get her to drink water out of cup of someone she cares about," Benny says, screwing up his face. "Huh. How do we do that?" He says looking at Ethan expectantly.


	5. You knew they'd slow dance

**I really wanted to make this chapter saucy, but alas it's really not worth an M rating :-/ Stay patient with me just a little longer! Next update 2/2. **

**I love hearing what everyone thinks! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Century'sRain:<strong> Wow that's a really sweet thing to say. I'm really glad I was able to brighten your day! While I love the characters, I feel like a MBAV story just isn't complete without magic!

**Dominus Trinus 13:** It's always a balance between adding interesting details and bogging a story down. One nice thing about adding somewhat oblique details is that later you have more material to work with. Like Benny's underwear comes up again this chapter, and having that detail saved a scene that was stagnating. As always it's good to hear you're enjoying the story!

**TiredOfBeingNice:** I don't know how many people caught it, but I was referencing back to when Benny used 'wearing a dress' as code for being a girl. So what he really meant was that Veronica is a hot girl, which is basically the same thing. I felt bad for Elise too; everyone hated her and we hadn't even met her.

**MBAV fan66:** Yeah Ethan probs would've gone for it if he wasn't so focused on magic shenanigans. Maybe if they cure Elise quickly enough Benny will get a chance to make out with Ethan ;-)

**Bethan Forever:** Oh you see through me. The Benny/Barry thing is my perverse humor coming out again. For some reason having their names be so similar is hilarious to me :-p Hopefully this chapter will get you to actually break out in song!

**Evil Cosmic Triplets:** You're awesome! It means so much to me that you reviewed _all_ the chapters I have up. You said a lot, so in the shoutout I'll just say that you have some insightful comments about the relationships in this story :-)

* * *

><p>Elise burns in the periphery of Ethan's vision like a neon pink marker sitting next to Barry four rows nearer the front. Twice already she has glared angrily at them over her shoulder, like a tiger gnawing on her cage bars. When the ceremony concludes, she is totally going to maul Benny and Ethan. In the background the minister rambles on about love and acceptance in a pleasant sleepy cadence.<p>

'Logically Elise has to drink your water,' Ethan presses send and watches the text appears on Benny's phone all of a foot away.

With his head resting on Benny's shoulder, Ethan could theoretically whisper to Benny. But while texting had earned the boys a handful of reproachful stares, it was still less likely to result in an actual reprimand.

'why,' Benny texts back, not even bothering with a question mark.

'Curse makes people Elise cares about hate her.' Watching his own hands type was still jarring; the daintier fingers with teal-painted nails look like they belong to a stranger. 'Assuming the curse has a narrow focus (only affects Elise not the entire universe) then curse makes Elise act like a bitch to people she cares about. Elise acts like a bitch to you.' Benny has been reading the text as Ethan types, so he starts responding before Ethan finishes his thought. Ethan decides to hit send anyway.

Mary's voice chokes into a sob in the middle of her vows. The crowd awws. Her maid of honor fishes a handkerchief out of the bouquet she's holding and gives it to Mary so she can dab at her eyes.

'That is what I was afraid of,' comes Benny response.

'It's not like you have to hold the glass to her mouth. We can just switch the glasses at dinner.' Ethan texts back.

Benny starts typing out, 'good.' But he quickly deletes it and replaces it with the word, 'look.' Showing Ethan his screen as he points to the second row near the aisle.

It's none other than Aunt Maggie sneaking sips out of a flask. She has the flask wrapped in an embroidered handkerchief, but no one drink out of a piece of fabric. While they watch, Aunt Maggie starts slumping in the chair. Benny excitedly taps Ethan's shoulder anticipating disaster.

Aunt Maggie obliges by sliding onto the floor, her tangled legs bringing the chair down with her. The clatter is followed by hushed gasps.

Benny barks out laughter before he can stop him himself. Ethan presses his face into Benny's powder blue arm to stifle his own giggling.

"Oh," The minister smiles good-naturedly, "It looks like someone is feeling overwhelmed by all the love here tonight. Can someone-" He begins gesturing, but the man next to Aunt Maggie as well as a couple of ushers are already hauling her off. "Okay good. We'll give them a moment."

Benny and Ethan rotate in their seats to watch Aunt Maggie struggle as she is literally dragged out.

"Best moment of the night!" Benny exclaims.

"Definitely," Ethan agrees. As they settle back down, Ethan catches Elise giving Benny a dirty look. She will not let up.

* * *

><p>Elise flounces down at the table. Ethan hadn't realized earlier, but Elise was actually assigned to sit next to Benny with Barry on her other side. Well it would make it easier to switch the water glasses.<p>

"I was just telling Barry how nice it is that Veronica could come to the wedding with you so last minute. Where did you dig her up from?" Elise's flat teeth remind Ethan of fangs with the prickly sweet way she smiles.

Barry messes with his tie uncomfortably. He had gone to the trouble of picking a unflattering pink tie that would match her dress.

"I meant to bring Veronica!" Benny insists. "She's the Ruby to my Sam Winchester."

Ethan winces internally; Benny is considerably behind on Supernatural. Elise, however, doesn't seem to understand the reference at all and instead gives Benny an acid smile.

The waiters appear like a heard of antelope, gracefully distributing salads. Ethan discovers that what he had mistaken for a oversized dinner plate earlier was actually more of a plate holder thing. The waiter sets his salad down on the golden landing pad. Ethan stalls choosing one of the golden forks, realizing Elise might make a scene if he messes this up.

"Really? Then why does Veronica's place card say Ethan?" Elise asks smugly.

"Uh... well I RSVP'd like million years ago, we've only been dating for... not that long," Benny shrugs. His indifferent delivery might help sell the terrible lie, but Benny's posture is stiff through his back and neck and his foot is tapping nervously. Elise's barbs still rankle Benny even when he knows that she's cursed.

"Of course," Elise replies snidely. Barry mentions something about his cat, trying to get her attention back.

Ethan takes a chance and grabs a fork. Benny gently pushes his hand back down, "You start with the outermost fork and work your way in for each course," Benny tells him quietly.

Gratefully Ethan grabs the fork with the weird ding in the prong. "Wait, how do you know that and why aren't you using the right fork?" Ethan asks seeing that Benny has picked the smallest fork to eat his salad with.

"Grandma made me learn 'proper etiquette,'" Benny mocks the words, "for when I visited Mom's family, but it's stupid. This fork makes me feel like the hulk eating salad. Little fork too small for Hulk's hands! Salad make Hulk angry!"

Ethan rolls his eyes, tucking a fly-away strand of dark curly hair behind his ear again.

"Oh my Benny," Elise quips. "Even your date thinks your behavior is sophomoric. Oh excuse me," Elise places her red claws on Benny's forearm, "Sophomoric means stupid."

He cannot engage Elise. Elise is a victim. Silently shooting lasers at Elise with his eyes, Ethan considers his next move.

Benny is stammering. Ethan leans up, nestling his nose into Benny's overgrown untamed hair. He whispers, "Why did the radish blush?" Ethan waits a breath before supplying the answer, "Because he saw the salad dressing." The joke has the desired affect of making Benny crack up. Ethan smiles up at Benny and bites his lip, pretending he's just told Benny something dirty.

"Excuse me I was talking!" Elise says outraged. Harrumphing, Elise throws her napkin on her chair and storms off. Benny has a satisfied smile as he watches Elise leave. Worth it.

When she disappears into the hallway, Benny quickly reaches across the table for Elise's water glass. "This is going to seem really weird Barry," Benny says switching her glass with his. "But I'm asking you to just go with it."

Barry face pales, "Are you _drugging_ Elise?"

"What? No!" Benny takes a sip from his water glass before putting it back at Elise's setting. He holds his hands out as if saying 'look I'm fine.'

"Then what are you doing?" Barry asks stricken.

"Uh... Elise's glass has a chip. She hates that," Ethan ad-libs.

"But Benny drank out of his glass already," Barry continues still confused.

"They used to kiss. They've shared spit already," Ethan justifies. Barry's face pales, confirming Ethan's theory that Elise hasn't been forthright with Barry.

"Just don't tell her. I'll get you a new phone for Christmas," Benny says.

The salads are cleared before Elise returns. And it isn't until halfway through the main course before she finally takes a drink of water.

"So Elise, do you still hate me?" Benny asks.

"No Benny," Elise says with a scowl, "I know you think so low of me, but I really truly care for you. I only want what's best for you, which is why I'm so _amazed_ you decided to bring this brainless.. _whore_ with you. And you say you're dating her," Elise waves her fingers dismissively, "but I can't imagine you're getting much out that relationship except sex. I hope she's good."

Ethan leans up to whisper to Benny again, "So that didn't work."

* * *

><p>Of course Benny wants to dance. With Safe and Sound blaring, Ethan tries to stay on his feet with the high-heels. Kitten-heels. They were only an inch tall, and Ethan has been managing them pretty well. Except the soles were slippery. Ethan puts too much weight on his right as he's stepping down and the foot slides out from under him. He falls on his ass.<p>

Laughing Benny hauls him to his feet. "You're so small like this," he comments. To prove his point, he secures Ethan beneath his arms and spins him around. Caught off-guard, Ethan can only cling to Benny's shoulders for safety. Now that they're dancing he's shed his tux jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He still looks like a total dork.

The song fades into Make You Feel my Love, a slow song. Benny still has Ethan in his arms, so he simply slides his hands down to Ethan's waist before he can escape. Benny beams down at him with a wide grin. Ethan locks his fingers behind Benny's neck. At this point He can't even pretend that he doesn't want this.

After their initial plan to cure Elise failed, Benny and Ethan decided to do more research before another attempt. Well after Ethan wouldn't let Benny throw his water in Elise's face. Instead the boys had willfully ignored Elise while talking about classes and video games-stuff they normally talked about. Except they were touching the whole time, whether it was Benny's fingers on his wrist or Benny's knee bumping into Ethan's thigh.

"Would I be a total asshole," Benny interrupts Ethan's reverie, "if I said I might like you better as a girl?" he asks the question apologetically, his lips very close to Ethan's ear.

Ethan digs his forehead into Benny's clavicle. "Yes. Asshole."

"Sorry," Benny says.

Ethan exhales. He knows what Benny is getting at, but he wishes Benny would just come out and say it.

"Benny we've been friends forever," Ethan says, thinking about the hug that started the evening, and when Benny nearly kissed him in the hall.

Benny grunts noncommittally, but his eyes betray his concern. He's watching Ethan in that patient attentive way he has.

"They say friendship is a type of love, you know platonic love." Ethan takes a breath. "So in that way I love you." Did he really just say that. Benny's frame shifts, his grip tightens slightly and loosens. His mouth is trying to work out words.

"I'm not done." Ethan says quickly. He's not trying to put Benny on the spot. "I just want to acknowledge that this is a natural outcome. That with how close we are as friends, it only makes sense that with one of us a girl, a girl that apparently likes guys, that we'd be attracted to each other," Ethan is forcing himself to keep looking into Benny's green puppy dog eyes. It's intoxicating and frightening simultaneously.

"I mean for guys a lot of time attraction is physical first and then the emotional connection comes later. But attraction is still both of those things. And we've always been close, emotionally, and now we have the physical thing. So this is totally normal, right? I mean you feel it too right?"

"Yeah," Benny states timidly.

That single word of affirmation shoots through Ethan's veins like fire. Benny wasn't play-acting boyfriend, he actually felt a spark between them, too. Benny's gentle gaze memorizes Ethan for several turns before something draws his attention.

"Uh... I thought you wore whitie-tighties," Ethan says.

"Yeah, but you know that doesn't stop you from getting hard when you're aroused," Benny says, his voice a little gravely.

Ethan whimpers.

As a guy Ethan could lean down to kiss a girl. As a girl he couldn't reach Benny's he didn't know how to do those kiss-me eyes that girls did.

Benny apparently needed no prompting. He tilts Ethan's face up tenderly and kisses him on the lips very softly.

"Oh god, let's get out of here," Ethan pleads.

"What? Why?" Benny asks.

"I want to spend as much time kissing you as I can get before I turn back into a guy," Ethan explains.

"I changed my mind," Benny says dragging Ethan to the table to retrieve his coat. "_This_ is the best moment of the night."


	6. Kissing Vaccine

**I broke what I had intended to be the last chapter into two chapters, so this is the second to last chapter. Next update 2/15. I realized I added an Americanism: They would be old enough to drink in Canada. So sorry :-p**

** I'm so glad that all my readers have been enjoying the story. Please keep telling me what you like/don't like!**

* * *

><p><strong>TiredOfBeingNice:<strong> Haha, good I liked that part too. Get ready for some kissing!

**luisga1120:** Thanks! :-)

**TeamEthanMorgan:** Yeah I have a tendency to really draw things out. If I continue the story, Ethan might consider being a drag queen. I kinda gave Ethan my love of fancy girl clothes :-p

**MBAV fan66:** I like Supernatural too. I always try to put a lot of references into my writing because the show does it. Yup Elise dislikes (maybe not hates) Veronica but still cares for Benny. Lucky for us Benny does not reciprocate her feelings.

**Century'sRain:** Honestly I have a couple of different ending ideas kicking around in my head. He will turn back, but it's possible Benny could cast the spell again. I'd be curious to know what it is you don't normally like about genderswaps (I'm always gathering data and thinking about what different writing styles). PM me?

**Bethan Forever:** Did not realize Taylor Swift made a song entitled Safe and Sound. I meant the one by Capitol Cities (the Taylor Swift song is too slow for that scene). I'm really super pleased that you get that Ethan is kinda both genders right now. Boo the Seahawks lost, but the left shark was hilarious! And now for the slash...

**Dominus Trinus 13:** Yup every wedding needs a scene. Haha, yeah I guess I didn't think about it, but not everyone is that honest with each other. Sorry to keep you waiting so long :-/

**Harmony Browneyes:** Wow nice find! Tomorrow turned out to be a longer wait, but I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far :-p

* * *

><p>"<em>Zombies! Run!<em>" Benny yells, slamming his car door and rushing around to Ethan's side of the car.

"Again? Where?" Ethan says, more disappointed than anything as he inspects the visible portions of the student parking lot with its mere two streetlamps. After stealing kisses with Benny at all of the stoplights, the last thing he wants is to waste his make-out window fighting zombies.

"They're everywhere, Ethan," Benny says, grabbing Ethan's hand and pulling his hesitant form towards the dorms. Apparently Benny's dropping the Veronica ruse. "My room is the only safe zone where we can administer the kissing vaccine." Benny manages to keep a very serious face.

Ethan laughs, doing his best to keep pace with Benny despite his shorter legs and kitten heels. Benny directs Ethan roughly past obstacles, nearly yanking his arm out in the process. One of Ethan's shoes flies off.

"Benny! My shoe!" Ethan yelps, hopping. He's very unstable.

"Do you really need it?" Benny stops suddenly, causing Ethan to run-fall into him. Amused, he wraps his arms around Ethan.

"Yeah, it belongs to Jenny," Ethan explains.

Benny rushes over to the retrieve the heel. "Give me your other shoe E," he says, holding out his hand expectantly. Ethan steadies himself with a hand on Benny's chest to pull his heel off; he'll run faster without them. "We've lost too much time with this shoe-incident, I'm going to have to kiss you right now," Benny purrs.

Ethan's still on one foot when Benny pulls him in for a rushed sloppy kiss. Ethan giggles into Benny's mouth. He still can't believe this is happening.

Both shoes removed, the boys continue the race to Benny's room. They run past open doors and lingering students in Benny's hallway. Veronica had attracted some curiosity this morning when Benny left with her, and doubtless there would be more questions after tonight.

Benny fishes out his keys as he's running, but he has to stop to unlock the door.

"Hurry Benny! We're completely surrounded!" Ethan says, clinging to Benny's arm.

Benny gets the door open and shoves Ethan inside. Ethan looses his footing and falls onto this forearms on the Spongebob Squarepants rug Tobias was so found of.

Benny shuts and locks the door quickly. Turning around and seeing Ethan on the floor, he asks, "Are you okay? Are you bit? Bitten? Are you bitten?" Benny runs his hands over Ethan's neck, tilting his head, to check for imaginary bites.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ethan replies, giddy with Benny's attention.

"It looks like you might have a bite here," Benny says kissing Ethan's neck with little pecks. "This is bad, I'm going to have to give you a double dose!" He cups Ethan's face in both of his hands, and smashes his lips against Ethan's mouth. Ethan can't help laughing. Benny's luscious lips are still warm and inviting, but right now he can't take Benny seriously.

"You know," Ethan says playfully. "Decontamination procedures require that infected clothing be removed. And destroyed, but let's not do that."

Benny's eyes light up. "Right! Good call!" Benny shrugs out of his powder blue jacket off and tosses it. "It looks better on the floor anyways," Benny jokes, yanking his button-down out of his pants. "Yeah actually I need to give my dick some breathing room, anyway," Benny says with a sideways smirk. "You know 'cause I'm so hard."

"Yes Benny I got that," Ethan replies, standing up with Benny, doing his best to maintain the kisses as Benny unbuckles and pulls out his belt. Ethan starts working on Benny's shirt buttons while Benny is unzipping and removing his pants. Kissing makes it difficult for Benny to pull the pants legs over his feet.

Benny breaks away. "Just give me a sec to switch my boxers. I know you want to watch, so go ahead." Benny winks at Ethan over his shoulder.

Ethan tries not to look, but is interested. The whitie-tighties come off. Red boxers patterned with the Flash symbol cover Benny's pale but shapely butt.

"I thought your ex made you get rid of your nerdy boxers?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't get rid of my best pairs. Do you want me to wear something else?" Benny asks accommodatingly, his thumb snapping the elastic waistband.

"No. I mean as long as Flash boxers don't mean you're going to be too quick," Ethan feels like an idiot as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"You want it slow? Baby I'll last as long you want," Benny boasts, crossing the distance to Ethan.

"Ugh, Benny that's so corny," Ethan complains, but gladly shuffles into Benny's hug. Benny's shirt is only half unbuttoned, and his skin is still hidden by a white v-neck undershirt. Ethan runs his hands up Benny's chest and begins working on the remaining buttons.

Benny loosens and undoes the blue bow tie, "What would you tell a girl?" He snaps the tie out of his collar and tosses it on the floor next to them. Benny leans down to kiss Ethan's forehead. Peppering more kisses down the side of Ethan's face as he lets Ethan take care of his shirt.

"Probably something lame like, 'I'll try,'" Ethan admits.

Benny chuckles. "Good thing you don't have to use lines on me."

Getting the last button, Ethan turns his back to Benny. "Okay, unzip me," Ethan asks hurriedly. Clothes seems so much more difficult when all he wanted to do was kiss Benny.

"Gladly." Benny sounds smug.

Ethan watches Benny slowly unzip the lacy fabric from over his shoulder. The first kiss on his back is a surprise for Ethan, but as Benny continues to kiss newly exposed flesh, he relaxes in the hot soft sensation. The zipper undone, Benny moves back up to Ethan's neck hungrily planting kisses on the side of his neck. His wide palms graze the bumps of Ethan's spine.

"Bra, too," Ethan asks tilting his head to the side to give Benny better access. He can remove a girl's bra, but he has to see the clasps. Benny continues the sloppy open-mouthed kisses as he expertly snaps open Ethan's bra. Dammit Benny is actually good at this stuff.

When Ethan starts tugging on the long sleeves of his dress, Benny smoothly runs his hands down Ethan's arms to push the dress off. The loose bra almost comes off with the dress, but Ethan reflexively clamps an arm to his chest.

"God, you are so sexy," Benny says breathily into Ethan's long dark curls. His hands caress Ethan's back and slide forward onto his stomach. The sensation is both thrilling and uncomfortably close to areas he doesn't want to be touched.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Ethan asks, his voice coming out unsteadily.

"Nnn," Benny groans in protest. "Yes, but do you have to?"

Ethan steps out of his dress, leaving a pool of teal lace on the floor. Benny strips off both of his shirts and sits on the edge of his bunk, eyes following Ethan's mostly naked form. He's only wearing white boyshorts (Ethan had been so excited to find panties that were supposed to be like boxers, only to discover that they rode up his ass pretty badly) and the nude bra he's holding against his chest.

Benny's attention was thrilling, but also odd. He wasn't attracted to Ethan's real body, and Ethan wasn't even sure he wanted Benny to be.

He finds Benny's darkest, non-collared shirt. It's a black promotional shirt with some random company logo. He struggles into the shirt one-handed and slips the bra off. Like this morning his nipples poke the soft t-shirt cloth. He's still a little uncomfortable with it. "Can I wear your boxers too?" he asks looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Benny is gently stroking himself through his boxers as he watches Ethan change. Ethan shallows heavily.

Ethan slides the panties down and steps out of them. Benny's shirt mostly covers Ethan as puts on a pair of Benny's boxer briefs-they look tighter than boxers. When Ethan gets them on, he realizes that they'll stay up but only barely. "Do you have a safety pin?" Ethan asks.

"Dude that's gonna hurt when you transform back," Benny says as he gets up to riffle through his desk drawer. He pulls out a large paperclip. "This will hold them on well enough and it'll just pop off when you transform."

Ethan goes to take the paper clip, but Benny holds it away when Ethan gets close. Ethan reaches for it again, getting onto his tip-toes, one hand holding onto the boxer briefs as a precaution. Benny scoops into an arm; Ethan can feel Benny's very erect dick pressing into his stomach.

"It's going to cost you though," Benny says pressing his lips into Ethan's mouth. For the first time since returning home, the kiss is slow and deep. Benny installs the paperclip while they're kissing by pinching the fabric together and sliding the paperclip over both layers of fabric.

Ethan is still on his tiptoes when Benny begins walking them towards his bunk bed. It's like he's trying to throw Ethan off balance so he'll have to cling to Benny for support.

"Ah, Benny!" Ethan complains trying to turn around, but Benny won't him.

"I've got you. You weigh like ten pounds like this," Benny teases. "I mean look how small your wrists are," Benny continues, wrapping his fingers around Ethan's wrist as proof.

"Please stop making me feel girly. I actually really hate it," Ethan pleads.

"But I like you being a girl," Benny says, sitting Ethan onto his bed. "You're everything I want in a girlfriend."

Ethan winces. "The more we talk about this, the more likely we are to talk ourselves out of this. So if you want to keep kissing me, shut up, and get on your bed!" Ethan demands.

Benny clambers into his bunk, careful not to hit his head, and settles into mess of covers. There's less than a hand's width of clearance under the top bunk. Ethan's bed would have been easier to make-out on, but Tobias was guaranteed to be gone all weekend, as he spent the time in the ocean in his seal form.

Ethan crawls on top of Benny, straddling him. Benny groans. "Jesus you're so hot. Sorry, can I say that? You _are_ hot."

"Yeah, I guess," Ethan responds simply.

Benny slides his hands up Ethan's legs, gripping his thighs and pulling Ethan's crotch into his boner. Ethan gasps, "Oh god you feel..."

"It's all for you," Benny mummers between kisses.

Ethan can't form another response, caught up in the heat of the moment. Giving himself permission to indulge in Benny's body, Ethan moans, pressing lightly against Benny's hard cock.

Benny rubs Ethan's ready mouth with his thumb. "I love you making those noises."

"Shuddup," Ethan replies embarrassed. Irregardless Ethan wants this to last forever. He asks, "How long do we have before I transform back?"

"Uh... the spell isn't that precise," Benny says, his brain clearing needing to reboot. "Midnight give or take a couple of hours."

Ethan doesn't want to admit how badly he wants this to last considerably longer than that, so instead he leans into another kiss with his best friend.


	7. Blind and thirsty

**So I decided to post a day earlier, since it's Valentine's day! How did I not realize that? Okay so I realize that this isn't the gushiest ending ever, but I'm opening the ending up to interpretation. If you're curious about my next writing project, I post updates on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>TeamEthanMorgan:<strong> Yup, conflicted feelings. Kinda didn't resolve them even. I don't have the best track record with ending things neatly. At some point I might put up a poll to see if there's interest in sequels to any of my stories.

**TiredOfBeingNice:** You make it sound like it's too much kissing :-p

**Dominus Trinus 13:** That would be a good sequel, whether they have sex as guy/girl or both guys. Part of me wants to rewrite this and focus more directly on the gender themes I brought up. We'll see what the future holds.

**MBAV fan66:** I struggle balancing pace and resolving plot points (especially since I care more about the romantic parts of the story). They have not given up on Elise as you'll see.

**Bethan Forever:** Aaah! How, how do you guess what I'm going to write? I actually had a college roommate who was sooo into Spongebob Squarepants, she had everything: rug, blanket, sheets, clothing, poster, etc. So it is sexy? I love slash, but I'm never happy with how I write it :-p Oh well.

**funkybananas47:** Haha, way to follow through with the correction. I'm glad I made you laugh :-)

* * *

><p>Girl Ethan is timid in Benny's arms, but he's found a way to get past her nervous 'I want it but I don't' energy.<p>

Her skin is soft, but Benny keeps his hand to safe zones: under her shirt along her back; her legs up to the boxers; her neck; her arms; her sweet rosy lips. Benny really wanted to run his thumbs over her nipples. Instead he hugs Ethan against his chest to squish her bosom against him. He wants to buck up, but he holds himself back. Ethan must want it too, because she keeps a gentle consistent pressure against Benny's hard-on. It was both infuriating and intoxicating.

Despite much of Benny's concentration being spent on being good, he notices the exact moment the spell wears off-something Benny had been dreading.

Except, Ethan slams Benny against his headboard, kissing him hard and needy. Better yet Ethan started grinding into Benny giving him the friction he's been needing.

Benny can't last. "E, stop. I'm gonna cum!"

Groaning Ethan pulls back, hazy eyes contemplating Benny. His lips are red and swollen. His breathing heavy. His now short again hair mussed. "Fuck, I might cum just looking at you," Benny says half flirting, half serious.

Smiling Ethan leans in for another kiss. Halfway, Benny can see the realization hit him like a meteor. Ethan pulls back sharply, and scrambles off Benny's lap.

"I'm a guy again!" he says in a too high pitch.

"Did you not notice?!" Benny asks in disbelief. Also very disappointed.

"Did you?!" He begins pacing back and forth across the small dorm floor. Ethan runs his hands through his hair; Benny worries Ethan might be pulling his hair out.

"Well you gained 40lbs in under a minute, so yeah I noticed." Benny shifts his body so his head is hanging off the bunk. Better access to watch Ethan's meltdown.

"And you kept kissing me?!" Thankfully Ethan sounds more freaked out than angry.

"Are you really surprised? You like got more into it," Benny justifies. Actually now that he thought about it, Benny is surprised with himself.

"I did?!" Ethan pauses, giving Benny a discerning stare before continuing his pacing. "I'm not gay. We're friends. We shouldn't be doing this."

"That's just a label Ethan." Benny calls out after Ethan.

"Obliviously it's not. Some people really aren't attracted to guys," Ethan argues.

Benny rolls his eyes, although Ethan isn't paying attention. "Well _some people_ were just fine kissing me, as a guy, before he realized he was a guy. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you are just freaking out over the label," Benny counters.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Ethan turns his freak-out on Benny.

Taking it in turn, Benny replies calmly, "I don't know. It still felt nice, really nice. You're hot. You're a good kisser." Benny shrugs upside down.

"How are you just okay with this?" Ethan asks. It's basically the same question again.

"Uh... I guess I'm more open minded than you are," Benny tries. Trying to direct the conversation somewhere Benny would consider productive, Benny continues, "Maybe you could be open minded enough to keep kissing me?"

"What?" Ethan stops again staring at Benny. "_You_ freaked out when I suggesting _faking_ being a couple. And then _you_ said I was ugly. And _now_ you're fine with it? Oh, and, you said that thing about liking me better as a girl, what the hell even?" Ethan is near hysterical.

"I never said _you_ were ugly," Benny says placidly. "I said you made an ugly girl as a guy with a wig. Plus, I'm not great on the thinking-things-through front, so I reserve the right to radically and completely change my opinions."

Ethan dramatically falls into a sitting position on the floor, holding his head in his arms. "What if this destroys our emotional bond?" Ethan says quietly.

"How?" Benny asks nonplussed.

"Uh... I don't actually know but people say that it just changes things," Ethan mumbles.

"I think we can handle change." Benny is starting to lose hope he'll get any more action tonight. "I mean you and Sarah handle a casual sex relationship well."

Ethan doesn't respond.

"Okay fine. We aren't making out anymore. But I get cuddles then," Benny demands.

Ethan approaches him timidly, "Cuddling? Just cuddling?"

"I can be good," Benny promises. "We can watch a movie on my laptop."

* * *

><p>Ethan fell asleep on Benny's chest. It is familiar and comforting. In awkward sleeping spots Benny often convince Ethan to cuddle. That seemed a little suspect now.<p>

What was less awesome, was the pounding on Benny's door.

"_Beeenny!_" Elise's voice yells through the dorm door. Benny's neighbors would not be happy with him.

Benny can sleep though anything, but Ethan doesn't want to deal with Elise. If for no other reason, he would have to come up with a reason for why he was in Benny's room.

"Benny," Ethan says, his voice thick with sleep. "Benny," Ethan slaps Benny's cheek lightly.

"Ummmn," Benny protest, rolling over onto Ethan. He wraps his legs around Ethan. Benny is heavy. Nice warm heavy, but also crushing.

Elise is still poudning on the door in the background. "Benny you fucker! Open up!"

"Oh fuck," Benny's head pops up looking at the door. "Maybe if I don't answer she'll go away."

Benny's cell phone rings.

"I know you're in there! I can hear your phone ringing!" Elise yells again.

"_You_ have to deal with her," Ethan says emphatically, "I don't want to explain why you went home with Veronica, and woke up with me."

"Yeah okay, just hide under the covers." Benny gets up slowly. "Give me a second Elise!" he yells at the door. The pounding subsides.

Benny digs out and puts on his pajama pants. Ethan quickly hops out of bed, finds his own cell phone and hops back into bed. He covers himself completely with Benny's thin woven blanket and gives the okay sign.

Elise storms in as soon as Benny opens the door. Ethan can only hear what they're saying.

"How dare you!" Elise starts, "How dare you replace me with thad slud. Thad whore. Thad piece of trash."

Oh she's clearly drunk. And an angry drunk apparently.

"Elise things were never going to work with us," Benny tries.

Ethan texts Benny, "She's drunk. you can't reason with her."

He hears Benny's phone chirp. Hopefully Benny reads the text.

"Elise are you drunk?" Benny asks.

"So wha if I am? You have no idea wha I go through. I want you back Ben. Why don' you love me?" Her voice cracks and dissolves into sobbing.

"Uh..." Benny stalls. Ethan can imagine Benny's deer in the headlights look. "Let's get some water in you before you puke." It's a good tactic, focus on the problem you can solve.

Ethan has some theories on why yesterday's attempt to cure Elise didn't work. One of them was that Elise didn't know Benny gave her his water. Another was that the cup didn't belong to Benny. Ethan hoped Benny was offering her his big red plastic water bottle, which would address both those problems at once.

There's some quiet sobbing for a while. Ethan wishes he could peak out of the covers, but so far Elise hasn't even seemed to notice that there's another person in the room. Despite Ethan's flashy teal dress haphazardly tossed on the floor.

"I'm really sorry," Elise wails finally. "About everything I said yesterday. No about everything I've ever said to you. I don't know why I'm such a bitch, but I'm really sorry about it." She just keeps repeating it. "I'm just so sorry" Ethan can only imagine how awkward Benny is right now.

However, this does sounds promising.

"Can you give me a second chance," Elise sobs out. "No that's stupid, you're dating, what's her name? Veronica. She seemed kinda stupid but sweet."

Ethan texts, "Ask her out to coffee. As friends."

"No," Benny texts back.

"She's a different person now. She's still hot, still into you, but now she won't be a bitch," Ethan reasons.

"Uh," Benny interrupts Elise's fit. "Maybe we could do coffee, as friends?"

"Oh! Yes! Please! That would be so amazing. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Great, tomorrow at 1?" Benny asks. Ethan hears the door open and close. Benny has just shoved her out the door. Well he couldn't expect Benny to be on his best behavior considering how much resentment he still carried for Elise.

"I'm not going out with her," Benny warns, ripping the covers off Ethan.

"You say that now," Ethan says, meeting his friend's very serious green eyes. "Whatever I don't care. I just feel bad for her."

Benny, his arms boxing Ethan in, whines, "Well I don't."

Ethan decides to change the subject, "You have to get clothes for me, from my room. My keys are somewhere on the floor, hopefully."

"Let's give Elise some time to clear out. Want to make-out to pass the time?" Benny quirks his eyebrows at Ethan.

"No!" Ethan laughs. "Wanna play a computer game?"

Benny grumbles. Ethan isn't really sure why, but he's glad that they're still friends.

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed my story, please consider leaving a review or favorite! It's the mana fueling my writing power! (lols, but kinda)<strong>

**What was your favorite scene and why?**


End file.
